Never Again
by Potter's New Girlfriend
Summary: He broke her heart by mistake, she broke his unintentionally. Read their journey as the fall for each other all over again, while telling themselves to never again fall for the other. All the while humoring their friends.
1. One Hell Of A Year

Never Again-Harry Potter-James & Lily Chapter 1- One hell of a year..

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so please be nice :)**

**I hope to update weekly with a new chapter and if anyone wants to be my beta that is fine with me seeing as I don't have one :(**

**Also this story is AU. So some characters are different ages as to what they are in the books. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot..**

* * *

The sun shone brightly as the young redhead stepped on to the breathed in deeply and looked at her surroundings, the bustle of people as young witches and wizards said their final goodbyes.

The young girl sighed as she thought of her own parents who weren't able to make it. She had been reluctant to leave, not wanting her older sister Petunia to rummage through her belongings.

Finally her parents talked her back into going, as they promised to keep an eye on Petunia and her oversized boyfriend, Vernon. There was a frown on the redheads face as she thought of her older sister.

"Oi, Evans!" called a masculine voice from the crowd. She turned in anticipation for the owner of the voice to step forward and she was extremely disappointed to find out it was none other than James Potter. He strutted towards her with a grace she hadn't seen before, it was as if he had left school as a young, lanky teenager and come back from the holidays as a grown man.

He was wearing a tight black T-shirt that showed off his impressive tanned muscles and a pair of dark jeans. His mane of ebony hair was messy as always, and sticking up in every direction with deep hazel eyes that were framed by gold wire-rimmed glasses.

"What is it now Potter?" Lily snapped irritated at the sight of him. Sure he was extremely good looking with a body that looked like a demi god but he was so sure of himself, so confident and arrogant that it pained Lily just top be in his company.

"I was just wondering if you wanted a hand with that?"

James said clearly amused at her frustration. Surprised, Lily had to crane her neck just to look into his eyes to see if he was joking, it seemed James had grown over the summer to be at least 6 ft. "Seriously that's all you came for?" Lily asked curiously. He shrugged his shoulders."Yeah pretty much." He said. "Oh well alright then if you insist." Lily said cautiously. James flashed her a grin as he hoisted both of their trunks on to the Hogwarts Express.

"So Lily how was your summer?" James asked as he led them down the corridor. "Um, yeah it was fun I didn't really do much." She answered politely sneaking glances behind her for her friends. "What about you, what did you do this summer?" "Me well I played quidditich with Sirius and just hung around." He murmured. Well that explains his perfect tan and his huge muscles thought Lily.

"Aha! Finally." He exclaimed. He stopped in front of a carriage near the end of the train. He slowly slid the compartment door open and wheeled the trunks inside with a grunt. "Pronsey, what took you so long?" asked a young man sitting on the compartment seat. The boy was a bit shorter than James with the same ebony mane that fell stylishly into his cold grey eyes and a lot of muscles. This boy was Sirius Black the womaniser himself who was known not just for his looks but also for his womanising ways and cold black heart just like his name.

The Marauders were the only people in the entire school that were immune to his cold personality, for they were his brothers in everything but blood.

James laughed a husky melodic laugh that sent odd shivers down Lily's spine. "Oh Padfoot, I thought you would be with some girl already?" he asked amused. "Nah, I thought I would hang with you guys for a bit." He replied turning a page of his magazine.

"By the way have you seen Remus and Peter yet? I couldn't find them." James put the trunks on the railings above before answering. "Yeah I think Remus said he would catch up with us later, because Moony's been made a Prefect!" he gave a wicked grin which Sirius returned. " I bet you anything that goody-two shoes Evans was made Prefect as well." He said wickedly. Lily looked furious and opened her mouth to reply when "Oh yeah how did it go with her?" he asked curiously turning a page of his magazine that had half naked girls on the cover. "Any luck with the uptight bitch?" James cleared his throat uncomfortably, running his hands through his hair nervously.

"Erm, it went alright." He spared a glance at Lily before giving her a sheepish grin and taking a seat. "What do you mean alright?" Sirius asked impatiently, looking up from his magazine to James, in that look he noticed Lily standing in the doorway clenching and unclenching her fists in anger. He paled slightly but replaced with a wicked smirk. "I can not believe you got Evans to come here, with you, James!" he exclaimed, throwing his ebony mane behind him as he laughed. "Sirius Orion Black" she said quietly but deadly.

He flinched slightly at the use of his full name. "How dare you call me an uptight bitch, you..You arrogant asshole." She screamed steeping forward, she could feel her face getting hotter and hotter by the moment. "As a matter of fact, I was made Prefect." With that she turned around and said to James "Now Potter, why did you bring me here?" she exclaimed impatiently "There's no way I'm sitting here with you morons." James looked stung for a moment but quickly replaced it with his trademark smirk. "You will be sitting in here Evans." He said lightly "Because your friends will be." He pointed behind her to the compartment door were they saw Lily's two best friends opening the door, Emmeline Vance and Marlene McKinnon.

Emmeline or Em for short was a tall athletic girl with deep brown eyes and dark chocolate curls. Marlene was the shortest of the trio and had straight blonde hair that fell to her shoulders with icy blue eyes framed with thick lashes. Those two girls including Lily made up a very popular group that everybody liked. Lily felt her jaw drop as she realized what was happening, she was going to spend the rest of the train ride with James Potter.

"Nup, no way, we can find another compartment." She said desperately shaking her head. "Sorry Lils but everything else is full." Replied Em apologetically as her and Marlene put their trunks on the railing and sat down. With a sigh Lily sat down and stared out the window while listening to everyone's chatter about his or her summers. She could feel James's eyes on her but chose to ignore it, hoping she would take the hint. Before she knew it, it was getting dark and the others were pulling on their school robes.

After she had gotten dressed, she pulled out a schoolbook and had just turned the cover when the compartment door slid open, revealing two young men. One was slightly taller than the other with sandy brown hair and warm brown eyes. He had a lanky build and had a slow grace.

The other boy was smaller than the other and was on the pudgy side with cropped brown hair and big sad blue eyes. These two boys were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. "Lily, we have been looking all over for you." Exclaimed Remus with a frown. The two boys walked in and sat down. "Why have you been looking for me?" Lily asked curiously, closing her book.

"You missed out on the Prefects meeting, so I had to fill in." replied Peter as he shut the compartment door. "Oh no! I completely forgot." Wailed Lily, burying her face in her hands with shame. "Don't worry Lily, we took care of everything." Remus said gently. "Yeah" exclaimed Peter happily "All we had to do was patrol the corridors."

"And you'll never guess who the Slytherin Prefects are, Mulciber and Black." There were a few murmurs of disagreement but it was nothing to how they took the next piece of news.

"Although even worse is that Lucius Malfoy has been made Head Boy." Said Remus quietly. There were shouts of outrage from both Sirius and James but the girls just looked pained. "This is going to be one hell of a year." Said Em bitterly.

* * *

**Did you like? Is it to detailed? Please Review!**


	2. Out Of The Ordinary

Never Again-Harry Potter-James & Lily Chapter 2- Out of the ordinary

**Hey everyone, its mee :)**

**Extremely disappointed with the lack of reviews but I'm hoping that I'll get more for this chapter. Not as good as I would have hoped for it's mainly a filler but the next chapters that I'm working on will be better.. still need a beta so feel free to ask :) I have updated my profile so feel free to look, nothing fancy but still good.. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

**

It had been two weeks since they had arrived at Hogwarts. Things finally got back to normal, after the excitement of O.W.L's coming up at the end of the year.

The only thing out of the ordinary was the sight of a young couple chatting happily on the way to Defence Against The Dark Arts.

This was an unusual sight for the couple rarely got on well; this was James Potter and Lily Evans. For over the past two weeks they had been getting along better than their whole 5 years together, because not once had a certain James Potter asked the Lily Evans out.

Which was a weekly routine in which resulted in a fight if not a slap to the face. But now it seemed that James had taken a different approach at winning the young redhead's heart.

"I am really excited for this upcoming hogsmeade weekend." Said Marlene excitedly. "For I have a date with Amos Diggory." She squealed happily, making her friends chuckle at her excitement.

"I can't believe you've got a date already." Lily groaned unhappily "It's been what, 2 hours since they put the notice up?" Marlene just giggled happily, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears as she bent over her Charms essay.

"Oooh! Now that you mention dates, I'm going to score one myself." Exclaimed Em, peering over Lily's shoulder. She placed her quill and parchment on the table, before sauntering over to a group of Ravenclaw boys also studying in the library.

"What about you Lily, who do you want to go with?" asked Marlene, placing her essay on the table and stretching. "No one, I think I'll just go to the library and study." Replied Lily, turning a page of her book. "Besides, I've gotten way to much work to do."

"But Lily" whined Marlene, "You can't just spend the whole time studying, come one have some fun." Lily sighed impatiently and put her book down. "Mar, even if I wanted to go, there's no one I want to go with." She explained, curling up on the armchair.

"Oh, I can think of someone." Said Marlene wickedly, a mischievous grin lighting up her face. Lily shook her head frantically. "No, there's no one." She said urgently. "Are you sure?" Marlene asked.

"There's no one you want to go with?" "NO! Mar, not one person in this entire school is going with me to Hogsmeade." She yelled. "Well I've got a date for this weekend."

Announce Em triumphley, plumping herself down on a empty armchair. "I'm going with Andrew Lawson from Ravenclaw, and he is so cute." She gushed to the two girls. "What do you think we should do?" she asked.

"Mmmm, how about you go to Madame Puddifoots place." Said Marlene dreamily. "What about you Lily?" asked Emmeline, piking at her nails. "Lily?" she asked again. Without an answer, she looked up at Lily to find her staring behind Marlene's head.

She followed Lily's gaze and her gaze fell upon the Marauders. One in particular, James Potter. Em nudged Marlene and motioned with her head between Lily and James. After a couple of seconds it clicked and Marlene giggled and said to Lily: "LILY EVANS" Lily broke out of her stare to give Marlene a curious look before saying, "Mar, did you have to scream my name?" she asked amusingly.

"Lils, we asked you twice, what should I do?" Em asked impatiently. Lily opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Marlene. "No wait, I want to see why Lily was staring at James Potter." Lily blushed and opened her mouth in outrage.

"You were to." Exclaimed Em excitedly. Lily flushed scarlet while shaking her head frantically. "N-noo, I-I don't like him." She stuttered. "Oh really." Said Marlene curiously, then who do you like?" "NO ONE! I've told you this already."

Lily exclaimed, but her eyes gave it away by flicking over to where James sat. "You do, you do, you do, you do, you do!" sang Em and Marlene. Lily covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "I do don't I?" she asked in a small voice. "YES" her two friends practically, screamed. Maybe a bit to loud since everyone in the library turned to them and laughed.

Madame Pince, the librarian, came round and shushed them before giving them the death stares and returning to the shelves. "But it's Potter, I can't like him." Lily wailed. "But you do." Laughed Em. "What do you like about him?" asked Marlene, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I don't know, maybe its how good looking he is or how nice he has been to me these past couple of weeks." She said picking her books up and making her way out of the library. "Come on, lets go have dinner." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

"Oi, James." Called out a voice. James turned around to see Sirius waving his hand frantically while he sprinted towards him. "Have you seen Evans and that yet?" he asked falling into step with James.

"No, not since Herbology." James replied, making his way into the Great Hall. "Well, I saw them leaving the Great Hall just then." They sat down at the table and began piling their plates up with chicken, potatoes and vegetables.

"Anyways, I heard them talking and apparently Evans likes you." Sirius said, taking a huge mouthful of potato. James felt his jaw drop. "Are you shitting me?" he asked dumfounded. "Nup, I heard them talking about it, so I ran off to find you." Sirius explained before taking another bite. James felt overwhelmed and numb.

He couldn't believe that Lily Evans liked him, James Potter. Something in him clicked and he jumped out of his seat hastily before grabbing his bag and sprinting out of the Great Hall, leaving Sirius behind with a confused expression on his face.

* * *

**Did you like? The next few chapters will hopefully be better. Please Review!**


	3. A New Chance?

**Never Again-Harry Potter-James & Lily Chapter 3- A new chance?**

**Hey everyone, this took along time because it's a lot harder to write a story than I thought :/**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy because this is mostly a filler and the next chapter I promise will be way better!**

** At the end of this chapter there will be a sneak preview :) The same offer stands for a beta...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...because if i did Bellatrix would not die!

* * *

**

James ran down the hall loudly, as people whispered and murmured as he rushed by. Once before he would have been delighted with all the attention, but this was just annoying and might alert Lily that he was on his way.

He stopped at a random door and leaned against it, catching his breath. He reached into his pocket for his wand and he also pulled out a blank bit of parchment.

He unfolded it gently before placing the tip of his wand on the parchment and muttering: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Before his eyes the blank bit of parchment turned into the Marauders Map. The Marauders Map was no ordinary map, it was a map of the whole school including people wherever they were and even the secret passageways, it was the 4 boys known as the Marauders who created this map.

James searched the map until he found the one he was looking for, Lily Evans. He stroked her name lovingly before murmuring: "Mischief Managed."

He shoved both his wand and the now blank map into his pocket before setting off down the hall, bumping into people the whole way. When he finally reached he library he found it to be almost deserted with only a handful of students left studying quietly. He looked around anxiously, looking for her brilliant auburn hair.

At last he saw a flash of red and found her sitting by herself in the corner of the room with her head buried in a book. He cautiously made his way over to her table until he loomed over her, making a shadow pass across her book.

She must have felt his presence for she looked up surprised to see him there. "Yes" she said slowly putting her book down and sitting upright. "Erm, well …I was-I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Hogsmeade weekend with me?" he asked nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

Lily was quite taken aback at first and her first reaction was a blunt NO. But it seemed that something inside of her didn't want to say no, that it wanted to see the other side of Potter, the romantic, sweet and funny side….his better side.

"Um James?" she asked "could I please get back to you on that?" James let out a breath, "she would at least think about it, that meant something right?" he thought to himself.

"Er, James?" her voice broke his train of thought and he found that he had been daydreaming. "Oh yeah right, that's fine." He replied, turning his back on her and walking towards the entrance.

"I'll see ya later Evans." He called across his shoulder, giving her a cheeky wink as he strode out. Lily was dazed and confused, she couldn't understand at all why she would even consider saying yes to Potter.

* * *

But this time was different, she wanted to say no but something had stopped her. Lily grabbed her belongings and walked quietly out of the library, lost in her thoughts.

* * *

James groaned and ruffled his hair impatiently; he couldn't believe what he has done. He had asked Lily Evans out and she had said maybe, he couldn't wait to tell the others about his exciting news.

He surveyed the empty common room; it was filled with scarlet plush armchairs and dark mahogany tables with a roaring fired in the background. It was…cosy.

He heard the portrait door swing open and the chatter of students as they made there way back from dinner. James searched frantically through the crowd of students for the rest of the Marauders but to his disappointment they were not to be seen.

With a sigh James pushed himself up from his armchair and climbed the winding staircase that led to his dormitory. He threw open the door to find that there was already a small group of students inside.

There was Sirius, Remus, Peter and two other boys, Frank Longbottom and Benji Fenwik. Frank was tall, almost taller than James with dark blonde hair that flopped over his forehead.

Frank was quiet and shy, but very passionate about certain subjects. It was probably his kind personality that attracted his long time girlfriend Alice Prewitt to like him. Alice was a good friend and roommate of Lily; she was small with dark hair, steel grey eyes and a fun, bubbly personality.

Benji however was the opposite of Frank; he was small, scrawny with mousy brown hair that was always messy and two huge mischievous eyes. Benji was a great friend and was easy to laugh. James cleared his throat questionly, shutting the door behind him. "Prongs" hissed Sirius flashing him a look of annoyance.

"Do you mind?" the 5 boys were all huddled around Sirius's bed and were looking at something in Sirius's lap. James made his way over to the bed making sure to keep quiet. He peered over Peter's short head to find that the source of all 5 boys attention was on a small mirror.

But this wasn't just any mirror, this was a two-way mirror in which you could see and hear through each one. "What's happening?" James asked Remus quietly.

"Well, when everyone was at dinner, before he met you, Sirius snuck into the girls dormitory and hid the other mirror in there." Remus replied with an amused frown. James laughed quietly, picturing the scene in his head.

Yeah I can see Padfoot doing something like that." He snorted, trying to muffle his laughter. He leant closer to the mirror to have a better look and found a dormitory similar to theirs and 4 young girls sitting on the floor with notes, wands, books and parchment littering the ground where they sat.

They were…studying. "Your watching 4 girls study?" asked James amusingly. "Not just any girls; McKinnon, Vance, Evans and Alice" replied Frank with a laugh, "So far they've just talked about this weekend."

"Shut up!" hissed Sirius warningly "I think they are saying something about Prongs." All 6 boys leant forward so they could hear properly and all was quite until a loud scream made all 6 boys jump.

* * *

"I knew it, I knew it!" yelled a happy Emmeline, throwing her parchment in the air. "I knew he would ask you out again." "Oh no, what do I do or-" began Lily in a wail but was cut off by Marlene: "Don't worry you'll be fine and it's just Potter anyways, with his gorgeous looks and yummy body." She smacked her lips together with a laugh.

"Do you even want to go out with him?" asked Alice, placing her book down and looking at Lily. "I have no idea" Lily replied, doing the same with her book. "Well I guess he is good looking, nice, funny and he's stopped being a bully and…and I guess I do like him."

She admitted thoughtfully, twisting a strand of hair with her fingers. James felt smug and he could feel a satisfies smirk forming on his face, the other boys all laughed and gave him light punches on the arms. A squeal brought them out of their discussion back to the mirror.

"Ooh! Maybe I can come with you so I can get to know Sirius Black a bit better" said Marlene, licking her lips appreciatively. "Because damn that boy is fine." The girls all erupted into giggles again, leaving the boys smirking at Sirius.

"Well I'm spending the weekend with-" began Alice, but the other's yelling cut her off: "We know, Frank!" Alice blushed scarlet but there was a huge grin plastered on her face. "What am I going to wear or do or say?" asked a frantic Lily, tugging on her hair in distress.

"Relax Lily." Said Em soothingly "We'll figure everything out tomorrow, but for now I'm going to catch up on some beauty rest for the weekend." "Yeah I'm going to do the same." Sighed Lily, picking up her belongings.

All the others followed suit, changing into their pj's and hopping into bed and closing the curtains with a swish of their wands. All was quiet in both dormitory's, "Come on I'm sleepy" whispered a tired Peter.

* * *

Sirius slipped the mirror under his pillow before shooing the others away and snuggling into his quilt. James made his way to his bed stretching and yawning; he pulled his clothes off leaving his boxes on.

He hopped into bed before bidding the others good night and closing his curtains. He placed his glasses on the bedside table and snuggled into his quilt. "Another day with Lily tomorrow." James thought sleepily before ruffling his hair and closing his eyes, it wasn't long before he was deep asleep.

*SNEAK PREVIEW*

_They walked down the street arm in arm admiring the displays, they stopped at a particular shop that was selling jewelery. They browsed for awhile, pointing out various things to each other, when suddenly the red head spotted something that made her gasp._

_ It was a small silver pendent that was in the shape of a lily with crystal beads dotting the petals, it hung off a simple silver chain. She picked it up gently admiring it in the sun, it wasn't until she felt a warm, large hand taking it off her that she realized what was happening. "No you can't buy that it's way to expensive." she blurted out, shaking her head._

_ "It's alright Lils, I want to." he replied, walking to the counter. "Wait no James." she said stubbornly but it was to late for he had already handed over the large gold coins and was coming back over. "Here Lils, I bought this for you." he said, placing the pendent around her neck as he spoke. "It's beautiful" she breathed, touching it fondly._

_ "Just like you" he agreed, staring deep into her emerald eyes. Lily just noticed how close they were and started to panic, but before she had time to pull away he lent in and brushed his lips with hers.

* * *

_

**Did you like? Please Review!**

**I will update as soon as I can...**


	4. The Right Thing

**Never Again-Harry Potter-James & Lily-Chapter 4-The right thing..**

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a long time.. I had a huge writers block..sort of, and I was away for ages.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly outside, one of its rays making its way through the maroon curtains into the closed eyelid of the young redhead.

She slowly woke up, her eyelids fluttering as she came into conscious. She sat up slowly, stretching her arms out wide, she peered at her alarm clock on the bedside table, it was 6:52am.

Lily groaned; she still had an hour and a half left until she was supposed to start class. She flung her curtains open and jumped out of bed, making her blankets rumple.

She looked over to Marlene's bed to find the blonde deep asleep with her mouth wide open and snoring like a pig.

It was lucky no one else saw Marlene in the mornings, for they would be horrified with her morning self. Lily now turned to Emmelines bed to find her already awake and reading, Em looked over and caught her eye before giving her a grin and turning back to her book.

Alice however was not in her bed, which was folded neatly and looked as if it had been empty for a while. "Where has Alice got to?" she asked, fighting back a yawn.

"She's already out with Frank," replied Em quietly making sure not to wake Marlene. Lily pulled out her wand and with a swish of her wand, made her bed fold it self and smooth out the wrinkles, "I might as well wake Mar up, seeing as I will need her help" sighed Lily.

She made her way over to the blonde's bed, took out a golden muggle horn, raised it to her lips, took a breath and blew. Marlene jolted awake, clearly startled.

She glared at Lily and screamed: "What the fuck is your problem?" scowling at her as she hopped out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower" she huffed, stomping to the bathroom and slamming the door with a bang.

"You know you could have just woken her up nicely," commented Em from her bed. "Yeah I realised that, but this is more fun anyway," agreed Lily, pulling on her school robes.

Lily sighed, why was it that no matter what she wore she still looked like a geek, sometimes she wished she was as pretty as Em or confident as Mar. Em groaned, "I know that face Lily, you look fine just the way you are," she stated, shutting her book with a snap.

Emmeline got up from her bed and made her way over to Lily, "Now you listen to me young lady, you are beautiful, you've got amazing red hair that people would pay millions for, gorgeous green eyes and your body is just..I'm so jealous of you Lily," she stated with a grin.

Lily smiled gratefully, "Thanks Em, but I just want to look good for James, she sighed. "And I know just how to do it," intervened a voice from behind them, Lily and Em both turned to the sound to see Marlene, dressed in her school clothes with her hair a dripping mess, but looking like a supermodel all the same.

"Now Lily, you need to go shorter and tighter, but not to slutty," ordered Marlene, already rummaging through Lily's belongings. "Aha, I've got it!" Marlene exclaimed, holding up a school skirt and shirt.

Lily shook her head, "Oh no, I can't wear them, they're to small," she said, sitting on the bed stubbornly. "I don't care just put them on," ordered Marlene, handing her the items.

Lily made a noise of protest, but obliged anyway, she pulled off her school robes and put on the skirt and shirt. After she had put them on she checked herself out in the mirror, the skirt came halfway to her thigh, so that it was short but not to short.

The shirt however was missing a button, which showed a lot of cleavage, that didn't help since the shirt was stretched tight over her bust; so far it was a working progress.

"Lily your looking good," laughed Em, pulling on her own school robes. "Except Lils here is going to be different and wear the Griffindor tie" stated Marlene, as she pulled the gold and marron cloth over Lily's head, she loosened it gently before letting it drop in place.

"There done," exclaimed Marlene, giving Lily a once over with a broad grin. Lily examined herself in the mirror again before pulling her wand and muttering a spell that made her already curly hair, curlier than it already was.

She applied a light amount of make-up, brushed her teeth and was done. She stepped out of the bathroom and was bombarded with hugs. "Oh Lily you look great," said Em, squeezing her arm gently.

"James's eyes are going to fall out of his head," said Marlene as they made there way out of the dormitory.

* * *

From the Griffindor Common Room to the Great Hall there were whispers and murmurs about Lily Evans whole new sat down at the Griffindor table, a blush forming on her cheeks with all the attention. She piled her plate with toast and marmalade, feeling like a light breakfast this morning.

She had just taken a bit when she saw James Potter enter the Great Hall, his usual gang of mates or gaggle of fan club girls didn't surround him, and instead he strode in with his usual swagger.

He flashed grins at certain girls making them swoon. He reached up with one hand and tousled his ebony locks, and a fifth year next to them moaned. "My god woman, get a grip," snapped Marlene, with an irritated scowl.

She turned her back on the pathetic girl and went back to the Prophet. It wasn't until James passed by Lily, giving her a small smile, did he notice what she was wearing.

His eyes travelled over her body as he stopped short and gaped, Lily giggled and felt a blush forming on her cheeks. "James?" she asked softly, snapping him out of his daze.

"Oh right, erm yeah?" he replied, running his hands through his hair nervously. "Is that offer for the Hogsmeade trip still there?" she asked, lowering her head and peering at him through her lashes.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Oh, um ye-yeah it's still there," he spluttered, looking extremely flustered. "Well I would like to accept," she said, smiling softly at him. James looked stunned for a moment, not believing her one bit.

"If this is some sort of prank, I don't find it very funny," he warned, taking a step back. "No James, this isn't a joke, I really do want to," she replied, giving him an affectionate smile.

"Oh in that case." He gave a shout and picked her up, twirling her around. She laughed as he set her down and had to hold onto him to keep from falling. "So Lily, what did you want to do?" he asked, a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Well I was going to finish my breakfast, but you could join me if you wanted," she replied with an amused smile.

"Yeah, alright I will thanks," he agreed, taking a seat beside her. "Well I was also talking about what you wanted to do this weekend, like where did you want to go?" he stammered, looking slightly flustered as he buttered his toast. Lily paused, chewing thoughtfully.

"Well for one I defiantly don't want to go to The Three Broomsticks, as it's always so crowded there." He grinned in acknowledgment, before taking another bite of his toast.

* * *

They ate in comfortable silence, before making their way to there next class. It wasn't till they were taking there seats did Sirius catch up with them. "My my, Prongsie, what have we here?" Asked a grinning Sirius, sliding into the seat next to them.

"Did you say yes?" He asked a blushing Lily, when no one answered. She gave a curt nod before pulling out her textbook and hiding behind her curtain of auburn hair.

Sirius nudged James with his foot and hissed frantically, " that means your date is at the festival!" James must have looked confused because Sirius beckoned him closer, before whispering, "There is a festival at Hogsmeade next weekend, perfect for your little date."

James turned back round to face Professor Flitwick and felt a familiar tugging at the corner of his mouth, he just knew that this date was and had to be perfect. It wasn't until they both had perfected the water conjuring charm did James and Lily speak again.

"James?" Lily asked softly, her emerald eyes becoming wide and doe-like. "Yes?" He answered, a hesitant look in his eyes. She studied him for a moment, watching as he fidgeted under her sharp gaze.

"Do you think were doing the right thing?" She asked, lowering her gaze to her hands, which were clasped together tightly. "Who knows," he replied, taking her hand in one of his large ones. "But what I do know is that if you really like someone, then you should go for it."

She peered into his eyes before whispering "good". The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson; they both stood up and collected their books. It wasn't until James watched Lily walk out the classroom door with her friends did he question himself, "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

* * *

Lily peered into the mirror for what felt like the 6th time, before anxiously fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Did she look okay? Would James like it? These were some of the questions she been asking herself since the moment she'd woken.

She sighed and walked back over to her wardrobe, aimlessly pulling things out, with a frustrated scream she threw her arms in the air, accidently knocking over a portrait with a loud bang.

Ironically this same bang woke up a very sleepy, very grumpy blonde in a nearby bed. "Lily," she whined, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "It's just a date, not a fricken fashion show."

"No Mar, you have to help me find something to wear, PLEASE!" Lily ordered, stomping over to Marlene's bed and flinging back the covers. "Woman you have no mercy," the blonde whimpered, staggering to her feet.

"You know what, go take a shower while I do my hair," Lily sighed, running her fingers through her long hair.

Marlene staggered to the bathroom, before slamming the door with a bang. It wasn't long till she stepped out of the foggy room, a towel wrapped around her curly locks. "Now lets get to business."

She rummaged through the redheads clothes, muttering quietly to herself as Lily brushed her damp hair. In the end she ended up pulling out a dark green mini skirt, a floral white singlet and a beige cardigan.

Lily admired herself in the mirror,happy with what she was wearing, which was odd as she was never usually cared much about her apperance. She fluffed her hair out, before clipping it to the side.

She added some light make-up, brushed her teeth and skipped down to the Great Hall, stopping only to chat. When she arrived there was only a dozen or so students there; laughing, eating and chatting.

She searched the Griffindor table, before finally finding a familiar looking face. She hurried over to were Alice was seated, plonking herself down on the seat with a happy grin.

"Well isn't someone awfully cheerful today," said the wry, husky voice of Alice's long time boyfriend; Frank Longbottom. Lily just sent him a beaming smile over the blueberry muffin she had just taken from the table.

"Lily, you are looking quite fabulous," said Alice, her eyes traveling over Lily's garments. "I'm guessing Marlene dressed you?" she asked with a wry smile.

Lily nodded surprised, she opened her mouth to ask how Alice knew, but was cut off by Frank. "Marlene always dresses you in green," he said absentmindly, his eyes not leaving the paper in front of him.

"Any news on the Muggle attacks in Ireland?" Lily asked, nibbling at her muffin. "Nah, the only thing here is about that new guy, whats-his-face, anyways he's the new Head of Auror department," Frank replied placing the paper in front of him.

"He's name is Mad-Eye," said a deep masculine voice from behind her, Lily spun round to see the familiar smirk of James Potter in her face. "Mad-Eye?" she asked him curiously, "What kind of name is that?"

"Well for one he's mad, going on about constant vigilance or something and he lost his eye in a duel a while back, so now he has a magical eye that can see though anything," he paused his eyes making a beeline at Lily's chest.

She blushed slightly and crossed her arms across her chest, unimpressed with what he had implied. "Is he any good?" she asked, "I mean I've never heard of him, but then again I don't know who the last Head of the Auror department was either."

James snorted an amused smile on his handsome face, "Of course he's good, extremely different from the last, but still good," he answered. "Who was the last?" she asked, not bothering with titles anymore, James obviously knew who she was talking about.

"Well, erm he was my Dad," James answered a blush settling on his cheeks. "But he retired, getting to old." He ran his hands through his hair, a sign that Lily know knew meant that he was nervous, he avoided her watchful gaze, settling on the empty plate in front of him.

Lily moved closer, giving him an encouraging smile. "Anyways, since he was working so much we barely saw him. It wasn't until Mum got sick that he realized he hadn't spent time with us." James said softly, his head dropping onto the table.

By that time Alice and Frank had wordlessly risen from the seats and slipped away, leaving Lily to comfort James. Lily took his hands in hers, clasping them tightly, she was overwhelmed at how much he had poured his heart out to her.

She bent down till her head was level with his and brushed her rosy lips against his cheek. He stiffened and sat up quickly a red tinge on his cheeks. Thinking she had crossed some sort of boundary she dropped his hands and moved back, avoiding his eye.

Suddenly she felt his hand on her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him, the met eyes, emerald to hazel. It was a fierce battle that soon turned to unknown lustful gazes.

Finally the pulled back, both muttering the apologies. "Thank you," he whispered, before leaving the seat quietly, leaving Lily stunned and embarrassed.

* * *

James raced up the stairs taking two at a time, oblivious to his surroundings. He sprinted down the corridor, coming to a skidding halt at the Fat Lady's portrait.

She looked at him in disdain a sneer on her face, she wasn't to fond of the Marauders, as they woke her up at ridiculous times late at night. She was wearing a beautiful dress the color of a pink rose, she was sitting in a garden with a tinkling water fountain and various flowers surrounding her.

He muttered the password and she swung open, revealing the Griffindor Common Room, thankfully it was empty. He made his way over to a plush red armchair, sinking into it slowly, he could feel the chair adjusting to his weight underneath him.

James let his head drop back, breakfast's conversation running through his mind. How could he be so stupid? Why did he have to tell Lily everything? It was like when she was around he just opened up and became someone different.

He heard hurried footsteps coming down the winding staircase of the boys dormitory's, It was a wonder anyone was still here, he thought everyone would be at breakfast.

In one motion he had sat up straight, ruffled his hair and pulled a magazine from the table next to his armchair. He glanced at the cover to see _Witch Weekly_ blazing above a blonde-blue eyed veela blowing a kiss and twirling her hair around her finger at him.

He grimaced and swapped the magazine for the paper, pretending to be lost in the words of the paper. The footsteps grew louder and he glanced up to see who it was, just as two black school shoes came into view, followed by the school trousers and school shirt, which were being buttoned up with tanned hands.

A mane of black hair came into view and James knew that hair anywhere, it was Sirius. "Dude what are you doing?" He asked, a bemused smile on his face, Sirius looked up in suprise, his hands buttoning up the last button on his crisp white shirt.

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing," Sirius replied, taking a seat next to James," I thought you went down to breakfast ages ago." James nodded, avoiding the other boys eye, "Yeah I did, but I noticed you were gone so I came looking for you," he said lamely, hoping Sirius would buy his lie.

"That's bull shit," Sirius said bluntly, staring hard at James, "Why are you lying to me Prongs?" He asked soflty, taking the paper out of James's hands. James sighed and dropped his head into his hands, trying to find the right words to say.

"I told her," he whispered softly, Sirius looked bewildered, what on earth was James going on about? "You told who what?" He asked, hoping this would get James to open up.

"I told Lily everything, about...about Mum," the other answered, looking up at Sirius with wide eyes, "Why would I tell her that, why?"

Sirius was stunned, James hardly ever talked about his Mum's condition, even with Sirius, let alone tell the girl of his dreams. "I don't know, why would you?" He asked James, wondering why, in the name of Merlin, would he open up to Evans like that.

"I guess, I just get so nervous around her that I just say anything," James whimpered, closing his eyes, almost as if it caused him pain. "James maybe you should take this whole thing as a good thing, duh, she still said yes didn't she? So just go out on that date and..and date her?" Sirius cried, throwing his hands in the air with enthusiasm.

James laughed and sat up, running his hands through his hair, he looked at his watch and almost had a heart attack. "Sweet Merlin's pants, it's almost 11," he cried, jumping up and sprinting out the portrait hole.

Sirius sighed and shook his head, following him out the portrait hole.

* * *

Lily made her way down the corridor, taking her time to admire the scenery outside. She hummed quietly to herself, she was happy that James had opened up to her this morning, she wasn't sure why but it made her feel loved that he trusted her to hear his secret.

She turned the corner, to find the Great Hall entrance packed with bustling students as they chattered and giggle while making there way to Hogsmeade. It seems everyone had come prepared and had there permission slips ready, for these slips held your parents signature, allowing you to enter Hogsmeade.

Lily groaned, of course the one thing she had forgotten was her permission slip, she had it ready to take and everything, she was sure to miss James on the way back to the tower. With a scowl she made he way down the corridor, stomping as she did, she had just made it up to the third step when she heard hurried footsteps from the top of the stairs.

She looked up to see James flying down the stairs taking two maybe even three at a time, he was looking at his watch frantically and muttering nonsense to himself. She smirked to herself, it seemed that James was late for there little date, she cleared her throat before yelling out, "Er, Potter."

His glanced up suddenly, skidding to a halt on the stairs, by this time they were merely steps apart. He cleared his throat nervously and ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry, I'm late, were you heading back?" He asked, his eyes downcast and unusually bright.

"I was on my way to the Common Room, want to come?" She replied, already making her way up the stairs, brushing him softly as she walked past. He was still for a moment before spinning round and running to catch up with her.

"Not that I don't mind walking with you Lily, but um...why are we going back?" He asked, catching her hand in his as they walked. She blushed and hid her face before muttering, "I left my slip in my dormitory."

He laughed and stopped, causing her to stop with him, "Why don't we just take the secret passage way then?" He led her down a different corridor, stopping at the statue of the hump backed witch with one eye.

"Not that I don't mind admiring artwork with you James, but what are we doing here?" She asked, an amused smile on her face. He grinned at her before pulling out his wand and tapping the witch, she split open, revealing a secret tunnel.

"Of course, only the Mauraders would know about this," she muttered, following James into the tunnel, her wand lighting up the tunnel. It was dark and semmed to be cut out of stone. "Actually it was the Prewet's that told us about this," he said, a laugh in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about them," she said, laughing alon with him as they neared the end of the tunnel. "You didn't tell me where we would end up," she hissed at James as the walk became steeper and they started to climb stairs.

"Exactly," he whispered back, placing a finger against his lips, before placing two hands up on either side of what seemed to be a trap door. "Seriously a trap door," she breathed in his ear, making him snigger slightly.

He lifted the trap door up slightly, wincing when it made a creaking sound, when nothing came from above, he lifted it up the whole way, revealing some sort of tile. He lifted that out as well, placing it on the floor with a small thud.

He climbed through, before turning around and helping Lily out too, sh peered around, they seemed to be in some sort of store room. At a closer look, she saw that the boxes were filled with sweets, millions of different sweets were stacked in this very room. Lily's mouth watered at the thought of being stuck here, at Honeydukes.

She grinned at James catching his eye and winking, she started to rifle through the nearest box, recognising only half of the sweets. She was stopped short though, when they heard voices above, making there way down stairs.

She shot James a panicked look, his face mirroring hers, they searched high and low looking for a place to hide.

When the footsteps had almost reached where they were, James shoved Lily inbetween two cabnets, before squeezing in next to her. There wasn't much space there so their bodies were fully pressed together making it even more embarrasing that Lily's breasts were pushed right up to his chest, and her arms were placed on his shoulders.

He placed his hands on her waist making them even closer than they already were and cleared his throat nervously. She avoided his gaze, trying to wiggle free of his closeness. James smirked before leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Shut it Evans."

Her mouth dropped open in shock, she turned to glare at him, how dare he tell her to shut it! "Excuse me?" She hissed, glaring daggers at him. "You heard me," he replied with a shrug.

She attempted to cross her arms, which just resulted in her arms against his well toned chest. "Why are you so bloody perfect?" She muttered quietly to herself, before blushing as his chest vibrated underneath her as he chuckled.

"Perfect? Why thank you Evans," he said, flashing her a pearly smile. Her heart melted at that smile, before cursing herself at the stupidity, heart melting? Never.

She stuck her head out of the cramped space between the cabinets, checking the signs for the owners of Honeydukes, nothing. "All clear," she whispered, squeezing past James on her way out.

They made there way up the stairs, making sure not to make a sound, they needn't have bothered though, as the store was bustling with customers.

They slipped past unnoticed, through the store and out into the street, taking huge gulpfuls of air. "It tastes so good," James said, taking a deep breath. Lily giggled, "How can air taste good?" She asked, grabbing his hand as they made there way down the street, James shrugged, swinging their entwined hands.

They made there way down the street, coming to a stop near the Hog's Head. Lily laughed, "Your taking me to the Hog's Head?" She asked, giving him an amused smile.

James gasped, holding his chest dramatically, "Evans, how dare you accuse me of such...such," He paused, unable to think of the right word.

"What ever, we aren't going there," He said, shruggin his shoulders. He placed his hand in the small of her back, leading her down the street.

"Why is the street so empty," Lily mused out loud, peering up and down the street for a glimpse of people.

"They are all at the market," James replied as they turned the cornor, looking out over a hill she didn't know hill was littered with bright coloured stalls and tents and was bustling with people; students and visitors alike.

Lily gasped in wonder, "I didn't even knnow this was here," she cried, gripping James's arm in excitment. "I completely forgot about the market today,"

James grinned at the red head beside him, "Come on, let's go," He said with a laugh, leading the way down to the market. They browsed through the stalls, pointing out various bits and pieces to the other.

It wasn't until they stopped at a particular stall, owned by a kind looking witch, did Lily see something that caught her eye. Untangling herself from James's arm, she made her way over to the table.

There resting on red velvet was a necklace, it was a small silver pendent in the shape of a lily with emeralds and diamonds on the petals, it hung off a simple silver chain. Lily gasped, picking it up gently in her small hands, she checked the price tag hopefully, but was extremely dissapointed to find it well out of her price range.

She stared at it longingly for a while, lost in it's extraordinary detail when two large hands gripped her shoulders. "Whatcha looking at?" James said in a singing voice.

"Oh nothing," she said, hastily trying to hide the necklace from his view, unfortunately for her James saw the beautiful necklace and plucked it from her hands.

He murmured appreciatively to himself as he studied the necklace in his hands, Lily shuffled her feet, not meeting his gaze. He glanced at Lily throwing her a wicked grin before turning around and walking over to the stall owner. Lily squeaked, he couldn't buy this for her, it was way to expensive.

"NO James, don't, I-I don't want it," she stammered, hastily running after him. "Sure you don't Evans," he replied, turning to the lady and gestering to the necklace.

Lily grasped his arm, "James, you don't have to buy this for me, it's to expensive," she cried, watching in horror as the owner wrapped the necklace. "I have the money," James said, shrugging his shoulders, handing over the large gold coins.

Lily watched in anticipation and fear as the owner handed James the package. Almost as if in slow motion, James turned the brightly lit package in hand. He walked over slowly, holding the package out to her, Lily shook her head but her arm unwillingly took it.

He grinned and watched as she unwrapped it slowly, gasping as the gems gleamed in the sun. "It's beautiful," she breathed, clasping it on her neck and touching it fondly.

She looked up at James, noticing how close they were. "Thank you," she whispered, her eyes boring into his. "No thank you," he murmered, his eyes tracing her face.

She unconsciously licked her lips, causing James's hazel eyes to darken, before she knew it he lent in and brushed his lips with hers. She felt her lips move under his, marvelling at how soft they were.

Before she had really started to adjust, he pulled back abruptly, his cheeks stained pink. "Sorry," he muttered, before turning and walking briskly away from the stall, leaving her there..alone.

She touched her tingling lips, remembering the taste of him. Why had he left her here after kissing her? Her thoughts were interrupted when a warm hand squeezed her shoulder.

She turned around in suprise to see the owner of the stall, an amused smile on her face. "Go after him deary, they don't come around looking like that anymore," She said, her eyes looking wistfully behind Lily's shoulder, before giving Lily a push towards Hogwarts.

Lily broke into a run, rushing past people in her haste to get there. She peered up the hill, just glimpsing a head of messy black hair disappearing from sight.

She scrambled up the hill hastily, slipping slightly in the mud. "James," she called out. He turned his head and saw her running toward him, her green eyes sparkling and her auburn hair flying behind her.

She skidded to a stop at his feet, her breaths coming out deep and heavy from running so far, "What are you doing?" he asked quietly, not meeting her eye. "Stopping you," she gasped out, holding her side.

James gave her a small smile, but Lily noticed that it didn't reach his eyes, "I'll see you round Lily," he said, turning his back on her to make his way up to Hogwarts. "No James," she called out, grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving. He spun round to look at her, his eyes full of curiosity and fear.

Lily's mouth opened to tell him to not leave, but she found that she was speechless, she didn't know what to say. James sighed and pulled his arm out of her grasp, taking a few steps away from her.

She drew in a breath, she would show him exactly what would happen if you left a girl after kissing her! She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and gripping his hair in her fingers. James swayed underneath the sudden weight, his arms clasping her to him, "Don't you ever run off again," she said fiercely, her mouth crashing down on his.

They gripped each other tighter as their mouths moved in sinc, they broke apart, gasping for air. "This sure was the right thing," he breathed in her air, watching happily as her face split into a grin, before pulling his head down to hers.

* * *

**Did you like? Please Review, and you can tell me what you want to happen next, I'm open for new ideas..and a beta *hint* *hint* **


	5. The Same, But Different?

**Never Again-Harry Potter-James & Lily-The same, but different?**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry & more sorry's.**

** My computer did some weird whoopdee thing and I forgot to update the story. It's not as long as the last chapter and I made the end up at the last minute and you find out some things that weren't part of the draft but I want to know if you like the little bits that make you got what?**

**Disclaimer: I am merely attempting at a JK Rowling masterpiece..**

**So please, get on with it and Read and Review!**

**p.s check out my profile for a poll about James and Lily...**

* * *

_The dark hallway was eerily silent, her footsteps echoing off the dark stonewalls. She peered into the darkness. Nothing._

_Suddenly she felt movement on her left, she spun round wildly, her hair slapping her face as she turned. Still nothing. Her heartbeat quickened, she was scared, so scared, but of what?_

_She resumed walking into the darkness, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. She wasn't sure what was out there, but she somehow knew it wouldn't be good._

_A shadow flicked across her vision, causing her to stumble back in surprise. How was it possible that she could see that shadow in total darkness? She got to her feet slowly, shaking her head in confusion._

_It must have been a trick of the eye, she told herself. But she still quickened her pace, desperately trying to reach whatever was beyond this darkness, she had to reach it. A howling wind blew through the hallway, making her hair fly out in front of her._

_Gripped by some unknown fear, she ran, ran blindly through the darkness, reaching and reaching, but unable to grasp it. She stumbled, falling to the ground in a heap, her chest heaved with broken sobs, her face wet with silent tears. It was the same, always the same._

* * *

Lily woke up gasping for air, gripping the sheets beneath her fiercely. This wasn't the first time she'd been haunted by strange nightmares, it was always the same; yet somehow different.

She sat up straight, reaching blindly in the dark for her wand; a sob escaped her throat as her fingers closed around the thin wood. She sighed in relief when light flooded the room, leaning her head in her hands she was surprised to find her cheeks wet.

She'd never cried before, sure the dreams frightened her out of her wits, but she had never cried. Untangling herself from her sheets, she slipped off the bed, pulling on her woollen slippers. In the bed across from her Em groaned, rolling over.

Lily flinched, pausing to stare at Em's now sleeping form, after a moment she pulled a blanket from her bed, draping it over her shoulders. Tightening the blanket, she tiptoed across the room, wincing when the door squeaked open.

She closed the door quietly, making her way down the stone steps, at this time of night there should have been no one in the Common Room, which was why Lily was so surprised to see someone there; that she shrieked.

Clapping her hands to her mouth in horror, lily watched as the person in the armchair jumped up, obviously awakened by her loud shriek.

"Merlin Lily, you scared me half to death," The person muttered, tugging at there hair anxiously. "James?" Lily asked in surprise, after the date she had bid him goodnight ages ago. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep," he replied, relaxing back into the armchair with a sigh.

"Yeah me too," She lied, coming to sit across from him on the large couch. He studied her thoughtfully, his hazel eyes boring into her own.

She wiggled nervously, embarrassed underneath is hard stare. Suddenly he stood up, standing tall next to Lily, with a sigh he sat next to her, the couch squeaking in protest. Lily looked at him, her eyes confused, as if to answer her unspoken question he held out his arms, offering her a place to be comforted in.

"I know you had nightmares Lily," he whispered softly, his arms still open wide. A flash of her running and falling in darkness, made her eyes well up with tears. A sob escaped her lips as she looked into those familiar hazel eyes, trust, understanding, security and warmth lay behind those wire rimmed glasses.

She clambered into his arms, resting her head against his firm shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her frail form. "What happened Lily?" He asked quietly, squeezing her reassuringly.

"That's just it James, I don't know," she said hoarsely, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. "It's always the same, yet I don't know. I'm running in the dark and I'm trying to reach something..But I don't know what!"

With that, she buried her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his warm musky scent. James rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair lovingly. "Thank you," she whispered, lifting her head up from his neck and moving back onto the couch.

They sat in comfortable silence for what seemed like an hour, before James grabbed Lily's hand, intwining there hands togther and pulling her to her feet. "It's time we head of to bed," he said, leading her up to the stairs.

They stared into each others eyes, before pulling away bashfully. "Goodnight Lily," he breathed, before swooping down and placing a firm kiss against her lips and racing up the stairs. Leaving her shocked and feeling her tingling lips that still tasted like him. "Goodnight James,"

With that she turned and opended the door hastily, before closing it with a small _click. _Leaning against the door she buried her head in her hands, a small smile adorning her lovely face.

* * *

The great hall was alight with laughter and delight, the majority of the students wore gold and maroon while the other half wore a mixture of blue and bronze and silver and green.

For today was the first day of quidditch, a match between Griffindor and Ravenclaw, long awaited by weeks of training. At one particular table sat a stunning quidditch captain, hunched over his breakfast, surronded by adoring fans and delighted Griffindors.

Sharing his misery was his best mate, Sirius Black, whom at that moment was staring moodily at his porridge, playing absently with his spoon. Watching with an expression mixed with amusement and irratation was Remus Lupin who happened to be sandwhiched between the two, whilst trying to finish his breakfast.

"Alright, what's wrong?" He asked wearily, pushing his plate away with a clatter. At that both boys seemed to burst, both explaining in extrodianrily detail and at earsplitting volume why they were un-prepared for the match and the odds on which they would lose.

With a sigh he held up his hand, pressing him lips into a firm line. Both ebony-haired boys halted the mid rant with suprise and curiosity etched on their beautiful faces. Once there was silence Remus lowered his hand, before plieing his plate with food once more.

Sirius and James looked at each other with bewilderment, what was with Remus? After a moments silence, James cleared his throat nervously, "Er..Remus?" He asked, wringing his hands together.

Remus sighed and stopped eating, wiping his hands on the jeans of his pants. "You two are being ridiculous, you've got this game in the bag, you've been training for weeks. I know because you've made me and Pete come down to ALL of your trainings."

Sirius and James chuckled half-heartedly, "I guess your right Moony, it's stupid of us to be nervous," Sirius said, scooping some porridge into his mouth. "Fanx Moo-hey," he said thickly through a mouthful of porridge.

Remus cringed in disgust before standing up and grabbing his Griffindor scarf, before turning to them and saying "By the way, I'm always right." With that he strode off towards the door, swinging his scarf as he went.

"Why's Moony in such a good mood today?" Peter asked thoughtfully, as he folded the newspaper carefully. "Who know's James replied, his dark eyes searching the crowd for a particular red-head.

"She's not here," muttered a surly voice from behind him, James whipped round to look behind him, his face pulling into a scowl. "What are you doing here Snivellus?" James demanded, his eyes glinting with hatred behind the steel frames.

"She's not here because she's up in her dorm fretting over what to wear to see you," Snape spat, a look of pure disgust and hurt on his face. James's scowl slowly turned into a smirk, realising why Snape was hurt.

"Jealous?" He asked mildly, peering at his nails in false calmness, when inside he wanted to do a little jiggy while punching Snape in the nose. Snape looked outraged, his mouth curling and his hands clenched.

"She's to good for you Potter," he said finally, taking deep breaths in order to keep calm. "Well at least I've got her," James replied a smug smile adorned his handsome face as he rose from the seat.

Snape flinched like he'd been hit, pain flashed across his face before he turned and sped off down the hall, exiting out the door. Sirius, quiet during this whole time, clapped James on the back, a small smile on his face.

James sighed, what is Snape was right, what if Lily was to good for him. Peter patted his arm reassuringly, his face looked worried as he surveyed his friends face, for he hoped that Snape had not put any doubt into the other boy's head.

"Don't worry about it mate, Snape is just a jealous fuckhead," Sirius muttered, stabbing at a peice of bacon with his fork, a look of concentration adorning his handsome face.

James nodded numbly, returning to his egg and now eaten bacon, with little enthusiasm. Sirius glanced at the door, before kicking James in the leg sharply. James cried out in both pain and shock, a look of idnigtion on his face.

"What the fuck was that for?" He asked crossly, folding his arms in a huff. Sirius motioned with his head toward the door, an amused smile on his face.

* * *

Lily swept past a hurried figure, her hands hurridley smoothing out imaginary lint on her marron and gold scarf. Fluffing her hair with her fingers, she walked into the great hall, her green eyes darting from person to person; searching for that one person.

Her face broke into a smile as her eyes rested on a familar face, she walked briskly to his table before sliding in next to him.

James grinned toothily at her his hazel eyes sparkling with mischief and..something else, something he hoped to hide from her. She searched his face, before glancing at the remaining boys around them, all who hastily avoided her gaze, choosing to stare at the empty plates before them.

"What happened?' she murmered, filling her plate with toast. James cleared his throat uncomfortably before stating; "Snivellious."

Lily stopped chewing abruptly, her face turned to James, a curious expression on her face. "What did Snape do?" She asked curiously, because despite being from the same hometown, her and Severus had never been good friends.

"Oh nothing huge just, made fun of Griffindor again," James said offhandly, refusing to meet Lily's gaze. "James why are you making such a big deal out of nothing?"She asked, irratated by James's actics.

James let out a breath, shaking the hair from his eyes, he met Lily's gaze. "Fine," he muttered. "I think Snivellious has feelings for you, strange feelings."

Lily's face paled slightly and she seemed to sink a bit lower in her seat, "He always has been a tad possessive," she murmered thoughtfully.

"Possessive," Sirius snorted, "He's fricken obssessed, he told us that you were in your dorm this morning figuring what to wear,"

Lily flushed and picked up her toast, "Well I don't think you have anything to worry about James, I'm sure it's just a crush," she said dismisivley, taking a huge bite of toast.

As Lily talked about the upcoming quidditch match with Sirius, James continued to think about Snape and Lily. He just had a sinking suspicion that Snapes affection for Lily was more than just a crush, he'd have to watch out for Snape.

* * *

The sun shone brightly as Lily hurried across the lush Qudditich field, the hood of her jacket up to keep her hair from blowing across her face. The weather might have warmed, but the wind off the Southern East could be both brutal and peaceful; gently blowing the leaves in the nearby trees.

Marlene was waiting for her in the stands, sprawled on the seats in an unladylike-like fashion. She was wearing jeans and a hoody, for once choosing to be casual instead of overdressed.

"Sup," she stated, giving Lily what she thought was a casual nod, when actually it looked like she was a teenage muggle boy. Lily smirked and plopped herself down in the seat next to her, "What are you 12 and a muggle boy?" Lily asked incredioulsy, tipping her head back to soak in the suns rays.

"I heard some second years talking about it and they were calling each other fomiers or something," she answered with a confused laugh, looking to Lily for an explination.

"I think it's homies Mar, it's some stupid muggle language that's supposed to catch on, Petunia's been talking like that all holidays until she founf out it was for boys," Lily explained, throwing back her head with laughter.

"Your sister's such an idiot," Marlene snorted, rising from her seat slowly, "The game's about to start." Lily stood quickly, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

"Calm down, here he comes," Marlene muttered, shooting Lily an amused glare. Lily just grinned, standing on her tippie toes to get a better view, she almost swooned watching James stride out on the field.

"This is going to be one fucken long game," Marlene sighed, rolling her eyes at her best friends actions, sitting down on the seat she pulled out a book. "Your going to read," Lily muttered dissaprovingly, glancing down at the bored blonde.

"Just tell me if anything interesting happens," Marlene replied, already losing herself in 101 fashion tips for teenage girls, a pretty dull book but it seemed to take her mind of other things.

It wasn't until there was a loud gasp of horror from the person next to her did she finally glance up, to her astonishment there was Lily clutching her pale face, a terrified expression adorning her face.

"What is it Lily?" She asked, standing to inspect her friend. "James," she breathed, pointing to the pitch with a trembling finger. For on the pitch was a sole figure high up in the air, dangling from his broom with one hand.

Small gasps and murmurs filled the air as the crowd noticed their prized player in terrible danger, Lily clutched Marlene's arm with a tight grip, piercing her long nails into Marlene's pale skin.

Almost as if it was in slow motion, James's hand slipped, sending him falling to the ground, his maroon and gold robe billowing in the cold wind.

A shattered scream filled the air, soon filled by many others. But that one shriek caused people to shudder and cringe, for the scream was filled with so much terror and pain that they all barley heard the one word she screamed; _James_.

* * *

**Did you like? Sorry it's been so long. Review!**


	6. Fallen

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. This chapter is not really what I wanted but tell me what you think.**

**Thankyou to all the people that reviewed and added my story to their favourites. Also to tasha27, yes I did spell Gryffindor wrong, whoops :) And thanks to Miss Mysterious who sent her review in by message, thankyou so much!**

**So without further interuption, I give you chapter 6!**

* * *

She watched as he fell, he seemed to have some sort of grace; almost as if he was swimming through the air. His maroon and gold robes billowing in the rough cold wind, he didn't seem to be fighting against the fall, but seemed to embrace it.

All she could hear was her own heartbeat and the sound of a horrible scream filled with raw pain and sadness, she pitied the poor sole but was only focusing on the dark figure that fell from the sky.

The sky was clear and cheerful, the oppisite of what everyone was feeling.

It wasn't until her throat started to throb with pain did she realise she was the one screaming, her face felt cold and hard underneath her hands and she felt Marlene's comforting arm on her shoulders.

Hands gripped her shoulders firmly, refusing to let go, refusing her to run to him. Marlene whispered words of comfort and reassurance, but she didn't know what she was talking about, how could anyone? There had been plenty of times she'd been scared in her life, but none could even compete with how she felt now.

Her shoulders shook with silent sobs and her hands were curled into tight fists, she bit on her lip hard, causing blood to trickle into her mouth.

Tears streamed down her face and she chocked on a sob, was it weird that she felt this much towards someone she used to hate? No, she told herself firmly, it doesn't matter how long they've known each other, she must love him.

She ran blindly towards the field, pushing through the throng of people that had crowded around his fallen crumpled body. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears, her fingers and toes stiff from the sudden cold.

She chocked back a sob as she gazed upon his broken body, "James?" She whispered feebly, her stomach churning at the metallic smell of blood.

Her head swam and she placed a cool hand against her forehead, she heard screams of horror as they gazed upon his poor broken body. How could he ever survive this?

Her vision became clouded with black spots before she felt her knees buckle beneath her and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Everything hurt; his back, his head, his arms and his torso. Everything throbbed with pain, making his head spin and his stomach churn. How long had he been out?

His throat was hoarse and dry, his tongue felt like a dead weight in his mouth. Struggling to open his eyes, his vision swam, making his head drop back upon the pillow with a sigh.

A pillow? Of course he must be in the hospital wing, for the last thing he remembered was falling off his broom and hitting the ground. Luckily for him he hadn't felt the moment when most of his bones had shattered and his head had hit the ground with a dull thud.

Everything had been a blur and his body had already been doubled over in pain from the blow to the ribs, he was going to kill the bastard that had hit that bludger.

Opening his eyes weakly he gave a start, for sitting next to his bed, her face pale and streaked with tears, was none other than Lily Evans. "Shouldn't you be in class?" he whispered meekly, his dry lips cracking painfully. Lily's head snapped upwards, her vivid green eyes shining bright with unshed tears.

Seeing him awake sent those tears tumbling over, and by the look of things this wasn't the first time she had been crying.

"Oh James," she murmured softly, stroking his black hair gently. "You scared me so much," her voiced cracked on the last word and her face crumbled. "Don't cry," James said feebly, his chest heaving excruciatingly with the effort.

"You shouldn't be speaking, you should be resting," Lily chocked out, her body shaking with sobs. Rising slowly and with care from the bed he pulled Lily close to his chest, wincing with the slight impact of her head against his shoulder.

Hearing his pain, Lily pulled back instantly, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Get some rest," she said firmly, pushing him gently against the bed. James sighed in relief when his body contacted the soft mattress, his eyelids already drooping; wearily he murmured "Go to class." She laughed softly, straightening out his blankets before tucking him in.

"Goodnight James," She whispered, brushing her lips across his brow lightly. The last thing James remembered was Lily gazing down at him, an affectionate look upon her face.

* * *

She stroked his hair lovingly, watching his eyes flutter softly in his sleep. He sighed deeply and rolled over, turning his back to Lily.

Snapping out of what seemed like a trance, she got to work. Smoothing out his blankets, cleaning his bedside table; this was cluttered with get well cards from countless fans.

Laughing softly at a corny card she was startled when the hospital doors slammed open, stirring James slightly from his sleep. "What the-"Lily spluttered, looking wildly at the intruders.

"Sorry for the disturbance Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall said shortly, striding into the hospital wing two dark figures by her side. "Come along Mr Snape," she said curtly, glancing at the dark figure on her left.

"I still don't see why I am here," announced the other figure by her side loudly, a trail of blood dripping from the side of his handsome face. "Sirius," Lily cried, running over to him, "What happened to you?" She asked curiously, inspecting his cut gently.

"Nothing," he said shortly, pulling away from her grasp. "What are you doing in here anyway?" He asked, glancing over at James's still figure warily. "I was just looking after James," she said quietly, her cheeks going red with embarrassment.

"Oh bloody course," Snape muttered, his greasy black hair hiding his eyes from his sully pale face. Lily regarded him with a fierce glare, before turning her back on him to face the Professor McGonagall.

"Well I was just about to head off Professor, but I can stay if you need me to," she stated, flipping her hair behind her head with a swish. "No that's fine Miss Evans, go back to the common room," the Professor replied absent-mindly, searching through the medicine cabinet hurriedly.

Taking one last glance at James's peaceful sleeping face, she swept out of the room, giving Sirius a small smile as she hurried past. It wasn't until she made it out of the hospital wing did she let her breath go, not knowing she had held it in.

Seeing Snape after James's accident was like another blow to the stomach, she knew deep down that she should mention Snape's behaviour back home to James.

But after his accident she couldn't even admit it to herself, surely Snape's feelings towards her were just affection, right? But for some reason no matter how many times she tried to assure herself, she couldn't shake the feeling that Snape's feelings went deeper, deep enough to hurt someone she loved.

She strode down the corridor quickly, comforted by the sharp click of her heel against the hard marble floor. How was it that a castle so big made of marble and stone could be so warm, she pondered thoughtfully as she hurried past various portraits. Her pace slowed as she neared the end of the hallway, her gaze flicking to a familar painting.

It was no special painting, just a man and a woman holding hands against a beautiful background. The background was a gorgeous garden filled with stunning flowers that must have taken forever to paint, but the thing that captured Lily's eye the most was the elegant detail of the man and woman's face.

You could just see the love that seemed to be bursting out of their faces, she could easily picture her and James looking at each other like that. She stroked the painting lovingly, watching as the man and woman giggled and danced around the painting. Sighing she continued on her way, occasionly nodding at various people.

It was almost like there was a secret message that went around to everyone, telling them that Lily needed space, Lily need time.

* * *

Glaring at Snape seemed to be working; he was edging closer and closer to the door, sending wary glances at Sirius.

Sirius smirked to himself, seeing the look on Snape's face when Sirius realised that it was his fault for James falling was priceless.

He sent a hesitant look over at his best-friend's figure, silent and un-moving. Too bad that James wasn't there to see it, the curse that Sirius hit Snape with was almost worth getting caught, almost.

He fingered his wand again, watching as Snape's eyes flashed in irritation and fear; he knew that Sirius would be after him, but this time with James. Finally after what seemed years, McGonagall dismissed them, not at all surprised when Sirius chose to stay behind.

With one last glare of hatred, Snape turned and sped down the hall, his black robes flapping almost bat-like. Sirius turned to his friend's sleeping form, his eyes raking over bandage after bandage. Snape may be a greasy bastard but he sure knew how to hurt someone, he whistled low as he caught sight of his mate's face, his eye swelled to the size of a tennis ball.

Almost sensing his friends arrival; James stirred. "Pads?" He murmured, blinking hard to awake fully. "Yeah it's me," Sirius murmured, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"How's it going?" James asked wearily, rubbing his eyes with his fists, sitting back in his bed. "Alright, found out you did this to you," He replied, gesturing to James's injuires.

"What?" asked James shocked, "I thought it was just a bludger," "Nope," replied Sirius seriously, "It was Snape,"

James's eyes widened before his face turned red with anger, "How?" he hissed, clenching his fists. "He convinced Norett to target you during the game, I'm not sure he meant for you to fall, but that's just a bonus for that slime ball," Sirius seethed.

"I'm going to kill him as soon as I get out of here," James raged, before sighing and flopping back onto the bed. "Pads, everything hurts," he whined, pouting at Sirius.

Sirius laughed cheerfully, ruffling James's hair, "Ah well, at least you have your girlfriend to nurse you back to health," Sirius said, a huge grin across his face.

James grinned, "Do you think she likes me?" He asked nervously, biting his lip. Sirius snorted, "Likes you? She's fricken fallen for you, fallen for you bad."

James face split into a smile, "I'm tired Pads, but tell Moony and Wormtail to come over yeh?" He asked with a yawn, settling back onto his mountain of pillows.

"Sure thing," Sirius replied over his shoulder, already walking out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Emmeline tapped her quill against her parchment impaitently, glancing every so often at the door. Finally after what seemed the millionth time that she checked her watch, Lily came through the door.

"Merlin Lils, what were you and James doing?" Em asked exasperatedly, blowing her hair out of her eyes. Lily blushed, taking a seat next to her brunette friend. "Nothing, nothing," she replied with a smile, "But he did wake up," she murmured as an after thought, pulling her text books out of her school bag slowly.

"Is he okay?" Em asked cautiously, watching Lily's reactions nervously. Lily had been very emotional this past week, bursting into hysterical tears any time anyone even mentioned James's accident. Soon the whole school new not to mention anything to Lily.

"What are you talking about Em, I'm fine," Lily replied curiously, glancing at Em with a small smile. "Oh that's good Lils, it's just that you've been a bit.. touchy," Em said quietly, cringing when Lily shot her a glare.

"I've just been very stressed about James," She replied stiffly, bending low to look at her page. "Lily," Em said softly, placing her hand comfortly against Lily's.

"Everything's going to be fine," She soothed, stroking her hand. Lily sighed and lent her head against the desk, "I was just so scared for him Em, so scared," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"What's this, Vance and Evans," Sang a husky feminine voice from behind Lily's head. Emmeline looked up to see a smirking Bellatrix Black, surrounded by her slimy Slytherin friends.

"Fuck off Black," Em snarled, shooting daggers at the dark-haired beauty, Bellatrix's smirk widened, showing perfct white teeth.

"Now, now Vance, language," Bellatrix said, "We wouldn't want you getting in trouble for having foul mouth, when your friend here has the foul blood,"

Em felt Lily stiffen beside her, before taking her hand from Em's. "Good day Bellatrix, Em I'll see you later," Lily said stiffly, before walking with her head high out of the library.

"You should tell your Mudblood friend to watch her back, we will come back," Bellatix snarled, before turning her back on Em and stalking out of the library.

Em exhaled a breath, leaning her head against her half finished essay, 'poor Lily,' she thought, 'the Slytherins will never give her a rest.'

Paking up her books slowly, she vowed that after James got out of the hospital wing, she would talk to him about the Slytherins.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review as I have a small suprise in the next couple of chapters..**


	7. Sweet Moments

**Never Again, Harry Potter, James and Lily Chapter 7, Sweet Moments**

**hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. had a huge writers block so i made something come together so tell me what you think. please review :)**

* * *

_He dreamt he was in a lake, not something he had seen before, yet it felt familiar. The water was cool against his skin, and for some reason he could breathe, light and bubbly breaths that felt like he was inhaling smoke._

_ He looked around him, wondering why on earth he was there, for there didn't seem to be anything. Just when he started to get frustrated, he saw a light. It was a soft yellow colour and it seemed to leak through the water, weaving through the sea, tempting him to follow._

_ Slowly he moved forward, not swam or walked, but he seemed to glide swiftly and silently. After what seemed like hours everything stopped, the water no longer bubbled around him, he even stopped breathing. With a small pop the light disappeared, leaving everything dark and quiet._

_ Confused he reached into his pocket, curling his fingers around his wand he pulled it out; confused again as to why he would have his wand in a dream. Muttering 'Lumos' quietly, he watched as the water lit up before his eyes, soft light blues, followed by deep dark indigos. To his horror he saw what the light had been hiding from him, his Lily._

_ Connected to a chain that was connected to the ground, her body swaying in the water, her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were closed. Her bright red hair shone in the light, fanning around her unconscious head, her chest moved with each breath she took. He dived towards her, taking long strokes in the now tough water. Meters before he reached her, he stuck his hand out, hoping to grasp her cloak._

_ Just as his fingertips brushed the edge of her dark cloak she was pulled away, dragged through the water by a dark figure. Glancing up in astonishment he saw the tall figure had long greasy hair and a slightly hooked nose, he didn't know who it was; he just knew that the thought of him made him shake with fury. He watched in terror as the figure drew Lily close, waking her up. His shoulders tensed as Lily hooked her arms around the figures neck; he almost gagged as they shared a passionate kiss._

_ He swam towards the surface, trying in vain to get the picture of Lily and the dark figure out of his head._

* * *

Just as he broke the surface, he woke gasping for air. He drank in deep breathes, ripping the sheets off his hot sweaty body. He stumbled blindly out of the hospital bed, before collapsing on the stone cold floor. He rested his burning forehead against the floor, coughing and spluttering wildly.

The dream had felt so real, so frighteningly real. He heard hurried footsteps across the stone floor, before a warm reassuring hand helped him back into bed. "I'm sorry my dear, I should have mentioned that the sleeping and healing draught I gave you gives you very vivid nightmares," Madame Promfrey murmured.

Straightening his blankets sharply, she placed a cool hand against his forehead before clicking her tongue against her mouth disapprovingly. "Here Potter, it won't heal you, but you won't have nightmares," she said softly, placing a small vial in his open palm. He nodded thankfully, downing the contents quickly; he grimaced at the horrid taste. His eyelids drooped wearily, as the effects of the potion began, and his last thought before he drifted off was of a certain redhead.

* * *

Emmeline Vance wasn't usually an early riser, but seeing as the bed next to her was making small whimpering noises and soft screams, it would be almost impossible to sleep through. Sighing she threw off the bed covers, shivering at the cold breeze on her bare skin.

'_Of course, Marl forgot to shut the window again_,' she thought in irritation, sending an annoyed glare at the snoring blonde. Padding quietly to the open window, she shut it noiselessly, peering as the Hogwarts ground in wonder. No matter how many times she looked at Hogwarts, she was still slightly amazed, even with the fact that she came from a wizarding family. Nothing was quite like Hogwarts. She was startled back to reality when a very small, very quiet scream came from the nearby bed. Emmeline exhaled softly, looking over at Lily's bed with pity.

Lily was just too private sometimes, rarely ever talking about her family or muggle life. Making her way over to Lily's bed, she peered through the bed hangings, before making a small frown. For Lily was tossing and turning, muttering nonsense under her breath. Slipping over to Lily's twisting form, Em placed a cool hand against Lily's face, making low comforting sounds at the back of her throat. Lily's cries grew silent as she started to wake, after a few minutes Ems eyes were met with large emerald eyes, shining bright with tears, "Oh Lils," Em muttered gently, placing a soothing arm around her shoulders.

'_Poor Lily_,' Em thought sadly, gazing at her shaken friend with worry. '_I just wish things would go well for you_,'

* * *

Lily snuggled deeper into her pillow, squeezing her eyes tighter.

Last night's dream had been frightening, for it was different. Sitting up straight she opened her eyes, her features became shocked as her gaze fell upon her snoring friend curled up next to her. 'Oh merlin Em, drool much," she laughed, shaking her friend awake.

"A-wha?" Em asked bewilderedly, raising her sleepy head from Lily's pillow. "Get out of my bed Em," Lily said good-naturedly, pushing Em lightly off the bed. Stumbling to her own bed, Em collapsed on the soft mattress, letting out a sigh of pleasure. "I'm having a shower," Lily called sleepily, yawning as she walked to the bathroom.

Stripping off her singlet and shorts, she stepped into the gush of warm water, relaxing at the comforting touch. She lent her head against the icy tiles, closing her eyes, the feelings she had for James were becoming serious.

The ghost of last night's nightmare was in the back of her mind, she could almost still hear James's cruel mocking laughter as he walked away with Dorcas Meadows. Lily scowled as the thought of that blue-eyed golden-haired bitch. 'She's been sending glares all week,' she thought bitterly.

It didn't help that the stupid whore had been sending James chocolates, obviously laced with Amortentia. Groaning, Lily washed her hair, massaging her scalp at what she hoped was a good way to distract her from last night's vicious nightmare. After rinsing her hair for the second time, she stepped out of the shower, performing an instant drying spell that caused her hair to explode in a bomb of frizziness.

Grumbling to her-self as she wrapped a towel around her body, frowning at the image of herself in the mirror, she attempted to smooth her hair out. With James's accident, she'd been at his bedside instead of eating, choosing to grab a small bite from the kitchen, this caused her to lose weight and she became slightly paler. "Now I'm thin and bony," she thought sadly, poking at a ribcage miserably.

Attempting to wave the fog out of the bathroom, a loud banging interrupted her thoughts, followed by a shrill scream. "Lily, get out of the bathroom," whined the voice of Marlene, "I needa pee." Laughing to her-self as she opened the bathroom door, she watched as Marlene stumbled into the room, slamming the door behind her.

After dressing herself in Marlene's approved wardrobe and taming her wild hair, she sat on the bed, legs crossed with Marlene's make-up bag in her lap. Rummaging through the horrid pink bag, she searched for something that wasn't bright magenta or sparkly.

Suddenly Emmeline's face appeared before her eyes, "Lily," Em said gently, taking the bag from Lily's lap. "You've never really worn make-up before, why start now?" She asked, peering at Lily curiously. Lily sighed and put her head in her hands and groaned, "I'm so stupid Em, I…I had a dream that James picked Dorcas Meadows over me, I… it was horrible," she said quietly, frowning slightly. "It turned so horrible and frightening Em, it seemed so real, because I just know that he will pick someone prettier than me,"

Emmeline threw her head back and laughed a deep rich sound that made Lily's face flush. "Don't laugh at me Em, help me," she grumbled, hitting Em with a pillow. "Oh merlin Lily, you are daft sometimes, he fucking loves you," she cried, a huge smile on her face.

"But if you are really worried about it, I'll help you put some make-up on, make you look sexy," she joked, pulling out her own make-up case. Lily just rolled her eyes and sat back, ready for the lesson. "Now Lily, you have a very pretty face, so I won't use much foundation," Em instructed, squeezing a small amount of liquid into her palm and rubbing it into Lily's skin. 20 minutes later, Em was done. Lily's face was pale and smooth, with a small amount of blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were lined with eyeliner and mascara, making her green eyes stand out.

"One last thing," Em murmured, handing Lily a small pink tube. "It tastes like bubble-gum." Laughing, Lily hugged her friend and grabbed her school satchel, already heading out the door, "Thank-you," she called, smiling at her friend. "Good luck," she heard Em called behind her, as the door shut with a click.

Taking a deep breath and smoothing out her skirt, she descended down the stone steps, a huge smile on her face at the thought of seeing James again. She hummed quietly to her-self as she strolled towards the hospital wing, her mood chipper and happy. However when she opened the door to what she assumed an empty hospital wing, her mood immediately darkened.

For sitting at James's bedside, with her hair perfectly styled and her blouse neatly pressed, was Dorcas Meadows. Standing at the foot of the bed were her two perfect cronies, Leah Vance and Courtney Smith. The two girls were exactly like the popular girls friends in those horrible teenage muggle films; problem was that they were completely gorgeous, yet nasty and mean

. Seeing Lily at the door, Courtney laughed, "Well look who it is, Evans," she sneered, sanding Lily a glare. "Come to drool Evans?" Leah mocked, flipping her brown curls over her shoulder. "Really, I don't see why Emmy hangs out with you," Leah said, for Leah and Emmeline were cousins and looked very alike, yet they were very different in personality.

"Oh Lily dear, you're here, James just fell asleep, he was so glad that I was here and that you," she paused, looking at Lily with disdain, "were not." Dorcas smile sweetly at her, before examining a nail. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she stepped forward head held high,"That's quite all right Dorcas, you can leave now, I'm sure McGonagall will be wondering where you are," she said pointedly, smiling triumphantly as Dorcas's smile vanished.

Lily turned towards Leah and Courtney, eyebrow raised mockingly, "Vance, Smith," she threatened sweetly, crossing her arms over her chest. With a glare and a flick of hair they stalked out of the hospital room, not before adding "damn prefects," under their breaths. "Well Evans, you'd better watch out, because James is mine," Dorcas spat, before striding out of the room, the click of her shoes loud against the stone floor.

Groaning Lily plopped into Dorcas's recently occupied chair, resting her head in her palm. She looked over at James's bed to find two hazel eyes peering up at her. She let out a loud shriek, jumping up from the chair. "Oh James, I didn't realise you had woken," she breathed, clutching her chest as her heart thudded against her ribcage. "I was awake the whole time," he stated casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"I just didn't want to talk to Meadows anymore," Lily froze, James watched in amusement as her eyes went wide and he could see millions of thoughts racing through her head. "So you're telling me, that you were awake this whole time," she said slowly, her face flushed. "Yup," he replied, a smirk adorning his handsome face.

"Oh," she squeaked, sitting down in the chair with a huff, "I see." James chuckled and pulled her towards him, "There's nothing to worry about Lils, Meadows just thinks there's something between us because our mothers are friends," he said squeezing her tighter.

Lily relaxed into his warm embrace, her worries about Dorcas far from her mind. "Well actually scratch that, my mother also wishes for us to be together, she's always badgering me about how our relationship would be good for the Potter title," he added as an afterthought, a scowl on his face.

"Does your mother know about me?" Lily asked timidly, raising her face from his neck to stare up at him. "Oh yes," he assured her hurriedly, "although I'm not sure she approves, you being muggleborn and all." Lily frowned, pondering this for a moment. "Do you think she would like me?" she asked hopefully, secretly crossing her fingers, whilst waiting James's reply.

"Of course, she just doesn't know you yet," he replied warmly, stroking Lily's hair softly. He was positive that his mother would love Lily just the way he did, instead of worrying about the pureblood society and upholding a status, "So James, I hope I'm not being rude or anything, but do your parents hate muggles and muggleborns?"She asked carefully, pulling away to study his reaction.

"They don't hate them," he replied, a frown on his face. "But they are a part of a society that is all about purebloods and half-bloods having parties, balls, functions and meetings of sorts," he explained, ticking off each thing on his fingers. "It's all about reputation and heritage, mostly people trying to marry their children off to someone rich and well known, so that they get connections," he said, grinning at Lily.

"That's how mum raised us," he finished. "Us, who is us?" Lily asked confused, as far as she knew she thought that James was an only child, as his parents had had him when they were older.

"Sirius of course, he's always been part of the family, but last summer he moved in for real," he exclaimed, obviously still excited.

Lily laughed and pulled out of the embrace. "You seem well," she stated, searching him from head to toe for any signs of injury, "I feel fine," he cried, standing up and stretching wildly. "You look fine," Lily breathed; her eyes widened as James's shirt rose slightly, revealing a small strip of tanned skin. James's eyes darkened and he ruffled his black hair, tempting Lily to reach out and stroke it.

James cleared his throat nervously and she flushed and stepped back, not releasing that she had stepped forward and stroked his hair. "Sorry," she blurted out, dropping her gaze to stare at her shoes. She licked her lips, ready to change the topic, when a pair of soft lips against her own cut her off. Breaking apart slowly, they stared into each other's eyes, before their lips met yet again.

Dancing in a fiery passion that made Lily's head spin and clutch him tighter. Her small soft lips against his own were intoxicating; it was like nothing he'd ever tasted before. James pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. Lily placed her arms around his neck, before pulling at his wild messy hair passionately.

A loud bang interrupted them, causing them to break apart hastily, each one flushed and breathing hard, huge grins on their faces. In two strides James was at the door, pulling it open see the intruder. The door opened to find Snape's pale face, furious and seething. Scowling, James shut the door behind him, before turning around and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is it Snivellus?" He asked coldly, looking down at the other boy in disgust. "Don't talk down to me Potter, you don't deserve her," Snape spat, his eyes glinting with anger. "What and you do?" James asked furiously, moving his hands to his side and clenching them tightly.

"YES!" Snape roared, his face flushed bright red. "I love Lily like you never could, we grew up together, we belong together," he finished, throwing his arms in the air. James growled in the back of his throat and moved forward, his hand reaching into his hospital pants for his wand.

* * *

Lily watched as James opened the door and closed it behind him. She heard angry shouting and shifted in her seat uneasily.

Finally after what seemed ages, she got up standing against the door, her ear pressed against it. Scowling, she opened the door. "Snape," she hissed, pointing her wand at his throat. She could see his eyes widen with fear and surprise. James yelped and turned around, before relaxing and placing his hand on her waist.

Smiling at him, she turned back to Snape, the smile instantly wiped clean off her face. "Er, Lily, how much did you hear?" Snape chocked out, his face pale behind his greasy black hair. "Everything," she spat, her eyes glinting with anger. "I do love you Lily, Potter is a fucking moron," he said, sneering at James.

"Fuck Off," Lily said harshly, placing the tip of her wand on his nose. James's grip had tightened and he was holding her, his wand now at his side. "Lily," Snape pleaded, his eyes cross eyed, looking wearily at her wand. Lily cleared her throat and raised her wand, ready to hex him into oblivion. "Lils," James voice said softly, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

"Let him go, he may be a fucking asshole who needs to have a shower, but you should let him go," he said, glancing at Snape with disgust. "I don't need your help Potter," Snape said crossly, glaring at James with hatred. "I wasn't helping you," James stated coldly, pulling Lily tighter to him. "Let him go," he whispered gently into her ear, pressing a soft kiss against her temple.

Sighing, Lily dropped her wand, turning to face James, she smiled. "You're so sweet some times," she murmured, looping her arm through his. They walked back into the hospital wing, arm in arm, both gazing at the other with such adoration and love it made Snape sick. But for all the hatred he felt towards James Potter, it was Lily Evans that caused the tears to slip down his face silently.

For he loved her so much, yet he couldn't show her; she just didn't understand. 'I'll get Potter, if it's the last thing I do, this time for good,' he vowed silently, wiping his face with the sleeve of his robes. Turning on his heel he sped down the hall, his robes flapping beside him, his anger growing with each step he took. He caught sight of Black and McKinnon flirting near a broom closet, he winced at the blondes high pitched giggle, "Oh Sirius, you're so sweet," he mocked under his breath, sending a glare their way.

'I hate sweet moments like that,' he cursed, clutching his wand tighter.

* * *

**What did you think? any ideas for my blocked up brain? Oh yes and pretty please.. review!**


	8. LovedUnLoved

**Never Again-Harry Potter-James & Lily-Chapter 8-Loved an Un-loved **

**Thankyou to all the people that liked and reviewed my story c: I know it's been awhile since I've updated, and for that I apologise!**

**Hope you like it, please review!**

* * *

The quiet bubbling of the potion was calming, it had been a month since James's accident and Snape had been hiding out in the dungeon; making potion after potion. He sighed and flipped a page in his textbook, before pulling out a quill and scrawling something hurriedly into the parchment.

He paused, closing his eyes and screwing up his forehead as pondered the question. When unexpectedly an intoxicating smell hit him like a punch in the gut. The smell of strawberries and honey filled his nostrils, and unless someone was making a batch of Amormetia, he knew who it was.

He could already picture her long auburn hair that he ached to run his fingers threw. Her startling green eyes that shone in the sun, he yearned to gaze for hours on end into those lovely eyes. It was almost killing him to imagine those pink supple lips that he wanted to kiss and smile up at him.

He inhaled sharply, his back arching as he heard her footsteps pass him by. His eyelids fluttered open and he was not at all surprised to see her back was to him, collecting ingredients from the potions cupboard. She glanced behind her, catching his adoring gaze she sent him a venomous glare, almost ripping his chest in half.

Lowering his head he stared at the open book blankly, his mind filled with glorious memories of the two of them together. The click of her shoes woke him from his dream, his chest now feeling somewhat emptier and hollow then before. He was most surprised when she stopped by his bench, clearing her throat for his attention.

He looked up at her hopefully, his dark eyes wide and vulnerable. But he was met with a cold hard stare, she raised an arm and pointed to his cauldron, "Your potion is ruined," she stated flatly, before turning on her heel and striding out the door, not glancing back once to see her former friend slump his shoulders and sigh.

Snape glanced at his smouldering cauldron, flicking his wand at it he muttered, "Scourgify." "I'm such a fucking pussy," he thought bitterly to himself, "If only she loved me like I love her," he wished wistfully, gazing at the door behind him. But what Snape didn't know was that Lily was leaning against that same door, her eyes closed and her heart pounding.

Her mind was filled of the days when Petunia was still her best friend and Snape was the one person she could rely on. "Now everything's changed," she said quietly, wishing that her childhood friend had been put in anything but Slytherin. Composing herself, she walked down the dungeon corridors, the ingredients clutched tightly in her hands.

"It's so lucky Snape didn't look up," she mused, her eyes darting from side to side anxiously. As she neared the end of the corridor she quickened her pace, almost running down the hall. Halfway down an endless corridor moments later, a crack erupted behind her, causing her to scream loudly and drop the ingredients to the floor with a loud clatter.

She turned slowly, her eyes welling with disappointed tears; she just knew that McGonagall would expel her for stealing ingredients. A deep familiar laugh caused her to glance up curiously, astonished to find all four Marauders standing next to an open one-eyed witch statue, each doubled over with laughter.

Huffing, she bent and picked up the fallen ingredients, before stomping over to where they stood. "Don't look so amused," she snapped, sending a death glare at them all. She stepped on Sirius's foot hard, causing his loud chuckles to be cut short. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist; she looked up at his smiling face, her face breaking into a sweet grin similar to his.

"May I ask as to why the fuck you came out of a statue?" she asked bluntly, attempting to peer behind Sirius's broad shoulders. "It's a shortcut to Honeydukes," James whispered into her ear quietly, sending shivers down her spine. "Honeydukes?" she asked confused, "Why would you need to go to Honeydukes?"

"That's for me to know darling, and you to find out," Sirius called behind him as he walked off, Remus and Peter trailing after him, their arms filled with bundled up goods. "We're all alone," James breathed, lightly brushing his fingers on the skin of her arms. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on the tips of her toes so that they were at eye level

. "You're so tall," she murmured quietly, running her fingers through his raven hair. He pressed his lips to hers fiercely, clutching her closer as he devoured her soft supple lips. She moaned quietly and she felt him chuckle beneath her, his chest rumbling as he moved. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip, desire bursting from her every pore.

She opened her mouth willingly, gasping as his tongue invaded her mouth; exploring everything. Her hands moved to grip his shirt tighter, pressing her body closer to his. His tanned calloused hands slipped under her shirt, grasping her waist firmly. Anyone could find them, anyone could see them; but she didn't care, she had him.

A yell was heard and James was yanked off Lily and thrown back against the wall with a crash. Lily shrieked, whipping round and pointing her wand at the attacker. Her eyes widened before replacing with fury as she recognised his greasy black hair and long hooked nose. "Snape," James bellowed, staggering forward, his wand raised menacingly.

"James no," she cried, moving forward to stop her furious boyfriend. James avoided her stepping closer to Snape, "PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS," he roared. Lily watched in fear as Snape's half attempted shield charm shattered and he froze, dropping to the floor with a loud thud.

"Filthy, vile, little shit," James fumed, storming over to where Snape lay. Lily cried out in disgust James stomped on Snape's nose, causing it to crack and flow with blood. Lily shrieked in surprise and stepped forward, pushing James out of the way. "Episkey," she cried, pointing her wand at Snape's mangled nose, he groaned in pain as the bones snapped back into place.

She heard James huff loudly and curse under his breath as he stormed off, his angry footsteps echoing off the walls. Lily hung her head, she felt guilty in helping Snape. "Thank you," Snape said, staggering upward, his arm reaching out to clasp hers. She flinched and stepped back hastily, fixing him with a foul glare.

"I didn't do it for you," she hissed quietly, her eyes turned into slits. "I did it for him," with that she strode off, biting her lip to keep her tears at bay. Snape sighed and moved forward slowly, his back aching from being thrown to the floor. "How she puts up with that wanker, I'll never know," he thought angrily as he attempted to dust off his cloak.

He turned on his heel and walked off down the corridor, his mind once again filled with thoughts of Lily. Suddenly his thoughts turned violent and he stormed down the hall, glaring at people who dared to look at him. The fury inside of him was a raging monster.

Filling his head with thoughts of ripping that ridiculous hair off Potter's smirking head, his heartbeat was deafening in his ears and his breath was coming out in short puffs. Glancing down at his school robes absent-mindly, smoothing the crinkles out, his rage cooling to bitter resentment. He felt his heart tighten as he pulled off a single lock of red hair of his cloak.

He cradled it gently in the palm of his hand, his mind going back to the time her first fell in love with Lily's magnificent hair.

"_Severus come one," Lily called, giggling as they scurried up the sloping hill._

_ "Coming," Severus called a grin on his face as he scrambled to keep up with her. He loved days like this, when there was no House rivalry and Petunia wasn't being a pain in the ass. He gazed upon her as she rambled on about what Petunia did today; he loved how her hair was the colour of fire and how it hung gracefully at the edge of her waist._

_ He felt a silly smile creep itself onto his face and he wished that he could wrap his arms around her, just to hold her for that little while. Lily giggled at something funny she had said and Snape felt his heart tighten. Who knew that one could find love at such a young age, for he had already found it, but he knew that Lily would never love him._

_ But somewhere deep inside of him, somewhere far and hidden was a secret. A secret that one day he would do anything for this young girl in front of him, for he loved her, with all his heart. "Severus, are you even listening to me?" she asks impatiently, her eyebrows furrowing as she stares at the boy before her._

_ "Of course," he replies, his face attempting to look innocent. She smiles and the boy grins, but she knows that he wasn't, for he usually isn't. "Come on, let's look for funny clouds," she states, already lowering herself to the ground. Severus immediately follows, hastily trying to level his head with Lily's._

_ His mouth opened to tell her everything, all the feelings inside that were threatening to bubble over like a rotten potion. But he stopped, clamping his mouth shut. For he could already hear her answer, that he was her friend and nothing more and that she had no sort of feelings for him._

_ So instead he lay back down and enjoyed the moment, and he was glad he did._

"Severus," a high cold voice called, snapping Snape out of his memory. He whipped round, closing his fist around the lock of Lily's hair he still held. "What's that in your hand?" Malfoy asked coolly, strutting towards his fellow Slytherin. "Nothing," Snape answered hesitantly, sliding his clenched fist into his trouser pocket.

"Are you sure Severus?" Malfoy asks mockingly, his gaze flicking to Snape's trouser pocket. "Nothing you want to share? Nothing to do with that mudblood of yours?" Snape flinches inwardly, but recovers instantly. "No," he replies, looking steadily into Malfoys cold grey eyes.

"That's quite a shame Severus, we thought you had a run in with those Gryffindor's, I'm sure the Dark Lord would be happy to hear you have some information about them," Malfoy finishes, pausing to stare at Snape. "I, I do have something," Snape stammers hesitantly.

"Oh come now Severus, I knew you were close to the mudblood, but I thought you were man enough to not like her," he laughed mockingly, his grin becoming wider as the group behind him joined in. Snape felt his blood boil, and he glared at Malfoy viciously. "I have no feelings whatsoever for that filthy mudblood," he spits, his eyes turning to glare at the rest of the Slytherins.

"In fact, I have a plan to destroy that wretched bitch and that fuckhead Potter," He opened his palm for the others to see the lock of hair resting in his hand, the strand catching the ray of sun as it filtered through the window.

Avery raised an eyebrow beside him, "Her hair," he said dumbfounded, "What the fuck are we going to do with a piece of hair." Malfoy just rolled his eyes irratedly, "Don't be a fucking fool Avery, we can make a plan using Polyjuice Potion," he snaps coldly, his eyes shining evilly.

"The Dark Lord will be ever so pleased," Bellatrix hissed from behind Malfoy, her grin sending odd shivers down his spine.

Everyone murmured in agreement and Snape felt his spirits lift. Finally he was accepted; finally he was one of them, of something.

As Snape walked off with the rest of them, plotting their revenge on the Gryffindor 6th years, he felt his heart tighten. He was turning more and more into what Lily hated most, and it was killing him. Brushing it aside hastily he strode forward, his head spinning with ideas to ruin Potter forever.

* * *

James slid against the stone wall slowly, coming to a complete stop at the floor, where he sprawled carelessly.

Pressing his hands against the sides of his face he gulped in air anxiously, trying in vain to calm down his racing heart. He could still see the look of horror on Lily's face as he hurt Snape, he could still hear her piercing scream that made him shiver and he could feel the horrible sinking feeling in his stomach as he realised what he had done.

"How can she stand to look at me?" He breathed quietly, gazing grimly at the marble floor. He felt her cool hands grip his moments later, her long auburn hair tickling his face as she curled up next to him. "James," she whispered, watching as her boyfriend avoided her gaze and gripped her closer.

"I'm an animal," he choked out, burying his face into the warm crook of her neck. She smiled forlornly, running your fingers affectionately through his hair. "No," she soothed, "You're no animal James, and I know how furious you get when Snape is around." "That still doesn't explain my actions, I was way out of line," he cried, tearing at his hair frantically.

"I'm out of control," "No James he started it, for no reason, so just forget about it," she whispered, hugging him close to calm him down. "I love you," he murmured suddenly, bringing his face to stare intently at hers. "You're too good for me, I love you so much," he breathed tracing the lines of her face admirably, gazing into her emerald eyes.

He pressed his lips to hers softly, although this time his kiss was full of love and trust, she pulled away blushing, an enormous smile on her face. "You're such a sap," she laughed, shoving him lightly in the shoulder. "But you love me," he answered with a grin, laughter once again in his glass rimmed eyes.

* * *

Lily sighed, dropping her head into her hands in frustration. "Alright love?" James called softly, his gaze never leaving the book before him as he squeezed her hand from across the table. "I hate Transfiguration, how are you so good?" she groaned, closing her eyes as if in pain.

"But you get good marks," James said, his brow wrinkling in confusion. "Borderline pass," she grumbled moodily, "Alice is the wiz at Transfiguration and we used to study together, but not anymore." "What did you guys have a row or something?" he asked, closing the book before him to lean closer, his gaze now serious.

"What no," Lily replied with a laugh, "she just spends all her free time with Frank," she explained, frowning slightly. "I can tutor you," he offered, a lopsided grin blinding her momentarily. 'Damn him and his charming ways,' she cursed silently, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly, secretly crossing her fingers beneath the table. "Of course Lils," he sang, reaching over and pressing a small kiss to her temple. "Now show me that essay Miss Evans, I'm a master at this subject," he gloated, snatching her parchment out of her hands.

She let out a breath contently as she watched him blab on and on about Transfiguration. She loved the way he would always mess up his hair, how the sparkle in his eye gleamed when he talked enthusiastically about something. She loved how sometimes in class or during dinner, he would turn to her with a secret smile that was just for her.

She loved the small kisses he would give her when no one was looking, or how he would wrap his arms around her, as if to show the world that she was his. She loved all the small things about him that made him James. She studied his broad shoulders, his long lean neck, his strong jaw and she finally got to his pink lips; which were twitching.

She looked up into his hazel eyes to see that they were bright and sparkling with amusement. "See something you like Evans?" He teased, winking suggestively. Lily's face flushed, but she continued to stare. "Now Lily, if you keep checking me out all the time you're not going to learn anything," he scolded her lightly.

His face turned mock serious and he waggled a tanned finger in her face. "Now, now Ms Evans," he quipped, pushing his glasses up his nose. Lily giggled and scooted closer, a determined look in her eyes. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him close, until his ear was level with her lips.

She kissed the soft flesh gently, giggling as he stiffened. "Professor," she breathed, smirking as he gulped nervously, "I think I need some help out in one of the broom cupboards," she nibbled on his ear.

"Oh of course Ms Evans," he stammered, pulling her to her feet. With a flick of his wand their belongings soared into their bags and with a quick yank they were hurrying out of the library, ignoring looks from other students as the whipped by. "My, my Professor" she mused with a laugh as they stopped at a nearby broom cupboard, "Eager are we?" she asked with a smirk.

James answered her with a grin and yanked the door open, pushing them both into the space before them. Before the door even opened James pulled Lily to him, crushing her against his chest. Tingling heat coursed through his body as he kissed her harder and deeper, running his hands through her long hair.

She arched her back and tilted her head backward and kissed him back she felt dizzy and lightheaded. He kissed her hard and passionately, responding with such intensity that she felt like she could fly off. James's lips moved down to her neck, sucking on a pressure point.

Lily moaned and pressed herself closer to him as he ran his hand up her thigh. A loud banging on the door interrupted them and Lily pushed James back fiercely, straightening her clothes anxiously. James just sighed and flattened his shirt, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Dear lord you two, hurry up," a voice yelled, banging again on the broom cupboard door. James stuck his head outside the door and Lily could hear his deep chuckle. He glanced back to look at her and pulled her close, "It's just Remus," he whispered, kissing her softly.

"Alright then, let's go back to Gryffindor tower," she replied. She ignored the looks from Remus as they clambered out of the cupboard, for she didn't care. At this moment, right now, she was truly happy. She was both astonished and baffled that the reason she was happy was of James Potter; the boy she swore she would never go out with.

She stopped suddenly at the portrait of the Fat Lady and turned to him, grinning like a nutter. "What is it?" he asks, an identical smile adorning his face. "I love you," she whispers quietly, staring into his eyes adoringly. "I love you too," he replies, kissing her lips softly, "And I always will."

* * *

**Please Review, tell me what you think. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be a huge one :)**


	9. Author's Note !

**Dear all readers,**

**I've decided to ditch this story, as it seemed to fizzle out and for the love of god my spelling and grammar skills are hopeless.**

** But don't worry, I will come back to this story one day and hopefully by then my writing skills will be improved and the story will be much better.**

**I'm starting a new story; Been Here Before. Of course it's James and Lily, so go ahead and check it out on my profile; I'm hoping it will be successful.**

**But I would like to thank all the people who did review and favourite this story, it meant so much to me as a first time author on Fanfiction when I posted it.**

**Please check out my new story and review.**


End file.
